1. Technical Field
The invention relates to energy storage applications, and more particularly, to a system and method for thermal management of an energy storage system.
2. Discussion of Art
Hybrid energy diesel electric vehicles, such as hybrid energy diesel electric locomotives, for example, include an energy storage system with several energy storage devices (e.g., batteries). These energy storage devices are typically utilized to store secondary electric energy during a dynamic braking mode, when the traction motors generate excess electrical energy which may be stored, or during a motoring mode, when the locomotive engine produces excess electrical energy which may be stored. Each locomotive typically includes many energy storage devices, such as between ten and fifty, for example, where each energy storage device is a large, massive body including several hundred individual cells combined together, and each energy storage device amounts to several hundred pounds in weight.
A conventional cooling system 200 for a plurality of energy storage devices 202 of a current locomotive is illustrated in FIG. 1. Each energy storage device 202 is positioned beneath a locomotive platform, and a respective motor-driven blower 204 and accompanying wire mesh 206 (or screen) are individually coupled to each energy storage device 202 beneath the locomotive platform. During operation of the cooling system 200, each blower/motor 204 draws outside air from beneath the locomotive platform through the respective wire mesh 206 and over a respective energy storage device 202, before expelling the outside air through a respective exhaust vent 208. Accordingly, the conventional cooling system 200 provides a respective blower/motor 204 for each energy storage device 202 which draws in outside air from beneath the locomotive platform, possibly including contaminants such as rocks, pebbles, dust and other debris from beneath the locomotive platform. Additionally, the conventional cooling system 200 provides an individual blower/motor 204, wire mesh 206, and exhaust vent 208 for each energy storage device 202.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a cooling system for the energy storage devices of a locomotive which improves the air quality of the incoming outside air to the cooling system. Additionally, it would be advantageous to provide a cooling system for the energy storage devices of a locomotive that reduces the number of blowers/motors for easier control and/or maintenance of the cooling system.